


A lesson needs to be learned

by Angelofthelord_Gabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Crucifixion, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofthelord_Gabriella/pseuds/Angelofthelord_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years ago Gabrielle makes a deal with Lucifer. She will endure whatever Lucifer throws at her, and he will not hurt anyone else, as long as she doesn't tell anyone. Lucifer knows she didn't keep quiet about it, so he makes sure to nail the lesson in<br/>(pun was not intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson needs to be learned

“Are you sure you don't need backup?” Dean asked as Gabrielle headed up the stairs of the bunker.

 

“I'm sure it's just demonic possession Dean. If it gets to be more than I can handle, I promise I'll give you both a call.” She smiled.

\---

 

“ _Angel_ ” A man sneered as Gabrielle made herself visible.

 

“Demon.” She smiled. “Get out from him.” She growled. The demon cowered back.

 

“Please angel, have mercy.” He fell back, and held his hands in front of him.

 

“I won't ask twice.” Gabrielle noticed the demon smile. Why was he smiling. She knew how demons could act strange, especially not to get sent back to Hell. His body showed that he was scared, but his smile, like he knew something she didn't.

 

“Come now sister, he's practically begging.” A chill ran down her spine. She saw the demons smile grow bigger.

“Spare him.” She felt a cold hand lay on her shoulder.

 

“Lucifer” She whispered. He chuckled.

 

“Now, now Gabrielle. Don't want to seem scared of the demon do we? Word spreads quickly through them, and you don't want every demon thinking you're weak?”

 

“I'm not weak.” Gabrielle stretched out her hand and exorcized the demon. Black smoke poured out of the mans mouth, and he fell to the ground. Gabrielle pulled herself away from Lucifer and ran toward the man.

“Go back to your family John. Do not tell anyone of what you've experienced. You are safe now.” With that she placed two of her fingers on his forehead and sent him away.

 

“Wasn't that sweet?” Lucifer teased.

 

“What do you want brother?”

 

“Oh me? Nothing of importance. Other than it's been ten years.”

 

“Since?”

 

“Your promise, _sister_.” He smirked as he got closer to her and began to slowly circle her.

“Your promise to sacrifice your self to me. I promised not to lay a finger on the humans, if I hurt you instead. And you promised?

 

“N... not to tell anyone.” Gabrielle kept her eyes on the ground, voice quiet.

 

“Mhm, and did you keep that promise?” He stopped in front of her, hand shot out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

 

“N... no.” Her voice cracked.

“No? Because I **did**.” He threw her to the ground.

“Do you **want** the humans to suffer like you've suffered? Do you want Sam and Dean to suffer like you have?” He raised his voice as he began to kick her.

 

“Luc... I...” She struggled to get words as she tried to get away.

 

“You know what I'm capable of sister. I could tear those boys limb from limb. I could skin them alive. I could...”

 

“NO!” Lucifer paused. “Brother please, don't hurt them. Take me, punish me, I deserve it. Whatever it is, punish me, please don't hurt the Winchesters.” Gabrielle grabbed onto Lucifer's pants.

 

“That's exactly what I thought. But if you struggle, or fight against me, even once, I will find the Winchesters and punish them instead. Understand?” Gabrielle nodded as she cried against him. He shook his head at the sight. He picked her up by the back of her shirt, and forced her to walk with him.

\---

“Gabrielle? What's going on, do you need backup?” Sam answered his cell phone.

 

“Hello Sam Winchester.” The voice on the other end sneered. Sam froze.

 

“Lucifer.” He breathed, Dean looked at him in shock.

 

“Put me on speaker moose.” Lucifer waited until Sam did so.

“Good to hear from you two again, it's been a while.”

 

“What do you want you son of a bitch?” Dean barked.

 

“Watch your tone Dean. I'm only calling you two to let you know that Gabrielle is with me.”

 

“What do you want with her?” Sam asked gently, trying not to upset the devil.

 

“She's been naughty, broke her promise, and she needs to be punished accordingly.” There was a pause.

“If you guys want, you can have a front row seat.”

 

“You're sick.” Dean said.

 

“Sticks and stones Dean. I'll send one of my demons to come fetch you two.” The call went dead.

 

“He can't be fucking serious.” Dean exclaimed.

 

“You know he is Dean.” Sam said quietly, shaken.

 

“Hasn't he tortured her enough?” There was a cough, and both their heads turned in synch.

 

“Crowley?” The two said at once.

 

“Lucifer sent me to get you two.” He masked his own anger. Neither of the boys noticed.

 

“Where is she?” Sam said, anger rising. Crowley approached them, taking them both by the upper arm and transported them to where Lucifer instructed.

 

“The hell is this place?” Dean asked, Sam stood frozen.

 

“De...” His eyes focused on a medium sized wooden pillar I the middle of the large concrete floor. Suddenly it clicked in Dean's head, he too stood frozen.

 

“No.” He whispered. But they watched as Gabrielle was dragged in by two people, no, demons. Gabrielle caught glimpse of Sam and Dean, turned her head away. She couldn't let them see her face, she had to try to remain strong. After the demons forced her to her knees, and chained her to the post Lucifer stood beside her, whip in his hand.

 

“Tell them Gabrielle.” He ordered. Gabrielle remained quiet, head down, breathing began to quicken. She couldn't stop herself from crying out as the whip cut into her skin.

“Tell them why this is happening Gabrielle!” Lucifer barked, as he swung the whip again.

 

“I broke a promise!” Another swing.

“I told them about what's been going on.” She felt tears stinging at her eyes.

 

“Who did you tell?” Strike number four.

 

“Sam and Dean.” Her head leaned on the pillar as Lucifer swung again.

 

“Louder sister, I don't think they heard you.”

 

“I told Sam and Dean.” Lucifer swung harder, Gabrielle cried out again.

 

“Stop it!” Sam screamed. Lucifer paused mid swing, and looked at Sam and Dean. He smiled.

 

“Do you deserve this Gabrielle?” He asked loud enough for the boys to hear. When he got no response, he swung the whip again.

“Do you deserve this Gabrielle?” He repeated,

 

“Yes.” She answered voice shaking. Blood staining her clothes.

 

“Good girl. Count the rest of the lashes. Start at eight.” With each of the remaining 32 lashes Gabrielle counted, even when she struggled to speak.

 

“Forty?” Sam whispered as they watched the demons unchain Gabrielle who fell to the ground.

“That's the amount Jesus received.”

 

“You catch on quickly moose.” Crowley remarked as he hid in the shadows. Refusing to show emotion. Only Gabrielle knew that he cared about her, that they where friends. Gabrielle turned her head toward them, breath shallow.

 

“Take her.” Lucifer motioned toward the two demons from before. They picked her up by her arms and dragged her away.

 

“The hell are you doing this to her for?!” Dean yelled, Crowley held him back.

 

“You really want to know _Winchester?_ ” Lucifer slowly walked toward them.

“To protect you, to protect you stupid humans.” He tossed the bloody whip to the side.

“Do you know how much she has suffered? Just to protect you _filthy_ humans?” He smiled,

“And the fun has just begun.” With that he turned on his heels and walked away.

\---

Gabrielle leaned against the concrete wall, eyes closed, struggling to keep her breathing even.

 

“Don't show fear Gabrielle, don't show Luce that you're scared.” She thought. Suddenly she heard the sound of feet walking toward her. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw it was Lucifer. She closed her eyes again, and tried to make herself smaller.

 

“Now, now Gabrielle. Don't be like that that.” Lucifer smirked, kneeling in front of her. He gently moved her sweaty, bloodied, matted hair over her ear.

 

“Jesus.” Gabrielle whispered. Lucifer nudged her chin up with his curled index finger. Gabrielle opened her eyes.

 

“Makes sense doesn't it sister? He suffered for these filthy humans, you want to protect them. Besides, it's not like my other methods have worked.” Gabrielle shuddered at the memories.

“And its even more fun since the Winchesters get to watch.”

 

“You... you promised.” Gabrielle wheezed.

 

“I promised I wouldn't hurt them, and unlike you,” he dug his nails into one of the welts, causing Gabrielle to cry out,

“I don't break my promises.”

\---

“Get up Nephilum.” Gabrielle faintly heard one of the demons order. Body coursing with pain, she struggled to stand up.

“Hurry up!” He barked, Gabrielle flinched. From what she endured by Lucifer she knew that whenever he raised his voice, pain was sure to come. She kept her head down, and followed the demons that came for her. Suddenly she heard numerous demons yelling out for her death. She glanced up, then looked back down at the ground as she demons who had came for her dragged her through the path.

“Close every door to me.” She sang to her self

“Hide all the world from me. Bar all the windows, and shut out the light. Do what you want with me. Hate me and laugh at me. Darken my daytime, and torture my night.” Her mind raced back to the many times that Lucifer tortured her, and whenever Sam and Dean would question the scars she told them not to worry about it at first.

“If my life were important, I would ask, 'will I live or die?' But I know the answers lie far from this world. Close every door to me. Keep those I love from me.”

 

“ _Are you sure there's nothing wrong? Whatever it is you can tell us.” Sam said,_

 

“ _I... Th... It's Lucifer.” Gabrielle finally admitted._

“ _How long?” Dean asked,_

 

“ _Almost ten years.”_

 

“ _Ten?! You've been with us for only 3, how come you never told us? We can help you!” Dean exclaimed, Gabrielle flinched at the loudness. Sam stepped closer, and placed his hand on her shoulder._

 

“ _We're family Gabrielle. Let us help you.”_

 

“ _There's nothing that can be done, don't worry about me. I've made it this far.” She smiled weakly._

 

“Just give me a number. Instead of my name. Forget all about me, and let me decay.” She stumbled over the rocks beneath her feet. The demons around her laughed at her.

“I do not matter, I am only one person. Destroy me completely, then throw me away.” She looked up and saw the cross on the ground. Lucifer stood there, big smile on his face.

“If my life were important I would ask, will I live or die?” Her eyes went to the hammer and nails in his hands.

“But I know the answers lie far from this world.” The demons shoved her toward the cross when they got close. She crawled onto the cross, but hated how pathetic she looked.

 

“Hmm, so willing.” Lucifer chuckled as he put her arms and legs into position. She turned her head away from him, feeling the tears threatening to spill. She held her breath as she felt him place the first nail on her right wrist, and saw him raise the hammer in the corner of her eyes. A loud cry erupted from her throat as she felt the nail pierce her wrist. She could hear Sam and Dean begging for Lucifer to stop, which just made Lucifer smile bigger. He stepped over her and placed the next nail on her left wrist.

 

“Luce, please.” Gabrielle begged, even though she knew it wasn't going to do her any good. She turned her head again as she felt the nail go into her wrist. Another scream ripped from her throat, now matter how hard she tired to stop it.

 

“Are you learning your lesson now sister?” He asked as he moved down to her ankles.

 

“I will never stop protecting them brother.” She answered. He frowned.

 

“That's what I thought.” He pounded the nail into place, causing her to scream again, sounding horse. There was no escaping the pain, not like the other time he hurt her. She longed for Lucifer to take the nails out, heal her, be the older brother she knew before he rebelled. But she knew that Lucifer was gone. Her head was in a fog of just pain, not realizing when the demons hoisted the cross up. The demons mocked her, maybe they had been doing that since they brought her to the cross, she didn't know. She raised her head and looked at Sam and Dean, who were needless to say horrified.

\---

Gabrielle raised her head and opened her eyes at the sound of the demons screaming and saw them leaving in their clouds of black smoke. At this point Gabrielle's ears were ringing and couldn't hear much.

 

 

“Step away from her Lucifer.” She heard a voice say. Lucifer didn't budge.

“I said step away _brother,_ I will not ask again.” Lucifer sneered then disappeared.

 

“The hell Gabriel!” Dean yelled. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Gabrielle appeared in his arms. He gently placed her on the ground, head resting on his arm.

 

“Gabe?” Gabriel shushed her,

 

“Save your voice little one.” He raised his right hand over her and began to heal her wounds.

“I can't believe he did this to you.”

 

“He is the devil.” Sam said quietly.

 

“That's no excuse.” Gabriel placed his two fingers on Gabrielle's forehead causing her to fall asleep.

 

“Where were you?” Dean asked,

 

“There's no excuse. I should have been there.” He admitted as he kissed his sisters forehead.

 


End file.
